pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
PWITOF World Tag Team Championship
The PWITOF Tag Team Championship is PWITOF's tag team championship. The first champions were crowned on May 29, 2014. The first champions were The Newbies ''(Kevin Silva and Seth Morgan). The current champions are ''TWitWoW ''(Ashton Pond and John Altmann), who won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship on April 26, 2015. History The Early Years (2014-2015) ''The Newbies vs. TWitWoW (2014) The PWITOF Tag Team Championship was first contested on May 4, 2014 at Extreme Rules 2014. The Newbies ''(Kevin Silva and Seth Morgan) won the championships by having the most combined points, which was the way to determine the champions until April 26, 2015. ''The Selfie Alliance (Abel Herrera and Anthony Dolin) won the championship from The Newbies at PWITOF Takeover. The Selfie Alliance ''only held the championship for three days before losing it to ''TWitWoW (Ashton Pond and John Altmann) at Payback 2014. TWitWoW ''successfully defended the championship twice and held it for 77 days before losing the championship against ''The Newbies ''at Summerslam. ''The Newbies ''would hold the championship for 70 days, one week shy of tying ''TWitWoW's reign, before losing it to TWitWoW. The Power Trip vs. TWitWow (2014-2015) Shortly after TWitWoW won their second championship, John Altmann proposed a "Freebird Rule", which meant three people could team together and any two of those three could challenge for the title. Abel Herrera then used this to secretly make a three-person team of Kevin Silva, Jordan Marzouq, and himself. Kevin Silva and Jordan Marzouq won the championship at Survivor Series, when it was revealed that Kevin had left Seth Morgan to join Abel Herrera and Jordan Marzouq. The three-person team would be known as The Power Trip. '' ''TWitWoW ''won the championship back three weeks later, becoming the first team to win the title three times. ''The Power Trip ''regained the championship at Royal Rumble 2015, making Kevin Silva the first person to win the championship multiple times with two different teams. Team 3:16 and JennyMania at Wrestlemania (2015) ''Team 3:16 ''(Salvador Salcido and Stephen Solorio) won the championship on February 22, 2015. This meant they would head into WrestleMania as the champions, becoming the first team to defend the championship at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, ''JennyMania (Edgar Salas and Jennifer Roberts) won the championship and became the first team to win the championship at WrestleMania. The New Era (2015-present) TWitWoW Dynasty (2015-present) TWitWoW won their fourth championship at Extreme Rules in the new match system. TWitWoW ''successfully defended the championship against JennyMania at Payback 2015. ''TWitWoW then successfully defended against ''New Breed ''(Seth Morgan and Dwight A. Bennett II) at Elimination Chamber 2015. The champions did not defend the championship at Money in the Bank due to them being in the finals of the 2015 King of the Ring and PWITOF World Championship match. Records * ''TWitWoW ''(Ashton Pond and John Altmann) hold the record for the longest individual reign of 77 days. They also hold the record for most cumulative days as champion. * ''The Selfie Alliance ''(Abel Herrera and Anthony Dolin) hold the record for the shortest individual reign of 3 days. * ''TWitWoW ''hold the record for most successful title defenses with 4. * ''TWitWoW ''hold the record for most championship reigns with 4. * Kevin Silva is the only person to win the championship multiple times with two different teams. Kevin Silva is also the only person to successfully defend the championship with two different teams. Title History Category:PWITOF Championships Category:Tag Team Championship Category:Active Championships